


Inky chains tied to Iterations

by Burelandon6442



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy And Boris Quest for The Ink machine au, Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery, Inky Mystery AU, Other, babtim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burelandon6442/pseuds/Burelandon6442
Summary: Bendy's ink attacks seems to get the best of him, Wait... This place seems familiar.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Inky chains tied to Iterations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/gifts), [LollingCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollingCat/gifts).



> Yes its me. Burelandon644, using a different account probably using this one for my works. By the way, this is my first time writing a BABITIM story so take it a grain of salt, It might be short but since im writing this on a broken keyboard force on screen keyboard sorry. Also disclaimer , there is a small part which i mention is part of the "Male" body, Its not bad but i just want to warn you just in case. ENJOY.

Pain.

All he could feel is pain, Bendy body was covered in ink as he is having another ink attack, probably the worst time and location for it. "Bendy you will be okay, were almost there" The wolf stuttering as he could feel his fear knowing what would happen but in deep denial. Bendy felt the burning heat as in hell, its covered in flames as it makes the heat how it is. Realizing that ink attacks can be triggered at random with the fever heat comes with it making it worse.

If he takes everything off he has on even risking reveling his privates to survive the attack since they would care about him surviving more than embarrassment. "I'm sorry everyone, for leaving you to either help you're problem. Or being with away from loneliness that you been through" as he look to everyone with their faces in tears and deep sadness. "NO! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE US BY OUR-SELF!" Boris his brother begging with fear and stuttering. Bendy made a soft smile, showing reassuring that he will be ok and he will be in their hearts. "Goodbye" Before going down into a ink puddle making a splash sound.

Voices in whisper began to be heard slowly, this make bendy wake up fast with a gasp. Bendy looked around to be viewed with darkness, puddle and up front of him, a light. Bendy felt déjà Vu as if he's been here before and for some reason he felt calm. He felt the urge to yell for some here but he felt no one is here. Is this hell, purgatory? or oblivion. Bendy got up walking to light as it seems like it's the only choice, as he gets near the light he sees memories that look that looks familiar like him teaded cuphead but the setting is in the back of the house, why did this feel familiar to him? Before he could question it he sees what looks like other memories but the setting is in what looks like a studio, he could see a cardboard cutout that's looks exactly like him but nude and with a bowtie. A tall Figure entered which looks like the cardboard cutout but his body looks inky and his head was almost covered in ink. Then other memories of the Figure getting more intense and strangely enough, sad. Bendy felt sad like him, before he could think about it near by towards the light the last memory, shows the "Figure" face with deep hatred as Bendy felt anger in him. He began to think and then realized that the "Figure" looks the same as his friends told him what happened when he pass out couple times during ink attacks. Bendy was shocked but that thought went away believing the light would leave him to a place believing could be heaven for demons who was good. He entered the light embracing it, he felt warm and happy.

Bendy woke up in his bed knowing the day would be normal like every other day, Bendy got out off his bed as he headed to the bathroom he hear's the tv on assuming Boris was watching his idol Mickey Mouse. Bendy reached to the bathroom and did his routine in there thinking one of them would finally get him a girl. He stopped as he felt like he did this before, not any normal feel feeling since he does this every morning but   
like today and the future felt like he's experiencing it again, Boris voice telling him to come over where he is got him out of his thoughts, before heading to the living room he looks back to the bathroom before closing the door.


End file.
